The Hero of Shadow
by WhatTheVio
Summary: After being sent to the shadow world, Shadow Link has many words unsaid from his time in the light world. The great fairy gives him a chance to return to the light world, but when his identity is a secret, will he be accepted by Vio and the others? A story placed after the Four Swords manga.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello readers! I hope you enjoy this story, and I plan to upload it chapter by chapter each week, I hope you enjoy it and critiques would be helpful! Thank you!_

* * *

Darkness. All I ever feel, see, know.. is darkness.

But, there was one man who offered me a chance to see something more than the life I was forced upon. Something more then the one that hid behind the one known as a hero. His name was Vaati. Vaati was an evil sorcerer that had been sealed in the dark world after trying to take away the light force from the world that tries to stand above us. After accepting his invitation to join his forces, I became his loyal servant. While the conditions to being his servant weren't pleasing, I was then allowed to leave this lonely, gruesome dark world. Upon entering the light world, I learned that the shadows were frowned on. When the accursed sun came out, that's when the people enjoyed their time in this world of said beauty. This I didn't enjoy, but nonetheless, I had a mission to embark on. The job I had received from Master Vaati was to slow down the Four Link's as he regained power, kill them if I wanted to. I didn't kill them, after all, I was the shadow of the hero, I couldn't let myself die. After a while, I ended up making an ally, a trustworthy friend. Oddly enough, it was one of my enemies. The hero in Violet, or as the group had called him, Vio. He had my trust, I told him everything that he needed to know. This was foolish of me. Violet Link did not care about me, he never did. The one thing he cared about in this world was knowledge, nothing more nothing less. With that said, he betrayed me. After attempting to break the mirror, I intended to kill him along with the two swords I had collected. To my demise, the other three found him right on time. Together, the three took all of my power and sent me back to the dark world where I would die. But, barely able to move and almost powerless, I was forced back into the light world because my job hadn't yet been completed.

The Princess I had taken captive was sitting there, watching me in pain as I was forced to return. She had a smile of pity for me. How I despised that smile. She said these words to me;

"You may be his shadow, but you're still a piece of the hero Link. You have light inside you, and the potential to be a hero."

Those words gave me inspiration. At the moment Vaati separated the four Link's, I used my power to turn my colors to look that of the Link who betrayed me. Rushing, using the strength I didn't have to be a hero, I smashed the mirror with a chair, then pushed it over. Why was I doing this to myself? It was suicide. I still question to this day why the Princesses's words had motivated me to a point that I would destroy the one thing that kept me alive. Was it because I wasn't truly evil? Before I vanished, I asked them if I was their ally.. I suppose all I wished was to be part of the team. Their response was yes, but I couldn't tell if that was simply because I was dying. After being sent back to the darkness I had grown bored of, I continued to say that I wanted to be part of the light. I wanted to return to Vio and tell him everything I hadn't gotten to tell him before. I wanted to be part of the team I fought so hard against. I want them to see me for me..

All these thoughts were just that. Wishes, thoughts, dreams. They could never come true, and I knew this from day one of returning to the dark world. Vaati had kicked me out from his palace, so I had no idea what the other Links were up to. I knew they decided not to return the sword to the stone, that would cause sadness and a lot of other negative emotions that their faithful leader did want to deal with quite yet. There was still havoc in the kingdom, so the four of them together would be able to annihilate these monsters together instead of just one attempting to do it alone. That's what they said anyway, and that's all I know. After being prohibited from entering the castle, I wandered around the dark world again, just as I had before this all started. It's like I had everything, until it just.. disappeared.

I heard a voice one night. It was melodic, not like anything that was from the dark world. It was beautiful, gentle, and kind. Within the darkness came a bright light, I had to shield my eyes just to stay away from a fear of it consuming me. Eventually the light died down, and I was able to catch a glimpse of what stood before me. A beautiful women with many long wings. While she hadn't worn much clothing, her hair covered the necessities.

"Shadow in whom is withering in the darkness, come before me." is what she had said. As true as it was, it made me cringe to hear those words. I didn't want to believe that I was stuck in a 'withering' state, but I made my way to the women and kneeled.

"I am the great fairy in who lives in the ancient lands. I've heard the pleas of your heart, and have a question to ask of you."

"Yes..?" I was nervous. My heart? What was my heart even saying? I was to busy focusing on surviving on what I needed than what I really wanted.

"Do you want to be a hero? Would you like to have no fear of the light, and return to the world that you knew for a very short time?" she spoke sternly. There was no pity in her voice, I liked that.

"I.. of course!" for a moment I had to think of the words to say. I barely stammered out what I had told her. Was I going to see Vio and the others again? Or am I just getting my hopes up?

"I can give you that chance." It was seeming less and less like a dream with every second. "Under one condition."

"Yes! Please! Anything!" I had almost yelled with eagerness.

"You must prove that you are and wish to be a hero. I will send you to the light world, you will not look as you do now. Join the others on their mission, I fear they're going to need it, but you must keep the identity you have a secret." The fairy of beauty didn't smile, she kept her face straight, this was important business to her. What were the others doing..?

I wanted to ask why this had to be kept a secret, but it was fairly obvious. If I told them right away I was..me, they'd try to keep me out of danger to keep me in the light world, especially Vio. I nodded in agreement.

"Will I get to tell them once the mission is over..?" I asked pleadingly. The great fairy nodded and smiled. I myself let out a little smile.

"Then return to the light world, in your new colors." a flash of light blinded me.

Suddenly, the world around me was dark blue, and I couldn't breath.. water. This was water.

I struggled the swim upward as I gained consciousness. I climbed out, this area I was in was.. a fairy fountain from the light world. Throwing myself out of the water, I laid regaining my breath.

"remember dark one, you must stay hidden." that was all I heard before she returned to her land in the water.

Finally, I have a second chance... the chance to right my wrongs.. I am Shadow Link, and I am soon to be a hero.


	2. Chapter 2 - Caroktis

_Wow, I'm lazy. This took me way to long. Anyway! I've continued on! Please comment and critique, I'd love to hear what you all have to say._

* * *

Lifting my body from the ground, I felt powerless. I no longer had Vaati on my side and as of now I didn't have any allies. Getting myself to a sit-up position, I noticed something different. My undershirt was naturally white and the over tunic was black. It was a symbol showing darkness is above the light, but something wasn't right. The undershirt had changed to black, that sickened me a bit due to its purpose. I lifted my rump and just looked at my arms for a moment when suddenly my hair dropped. It was.. It wasn't dark purple. My handsome hair that made me different from the other Links.. it wasn't purple. It was blonde. I jolted back and leaned up against the stone that held the sacred fairy water in. I began to panic, taking quick deep breaths. I looked at my new attire. It was.. it was yellow. A golden yellow that must have came from the legendary fairy glitter. My pants, belt, and boots were just like the other four. It was a good time to look at my reflection in the water. Upon seeing my face, my eyes weren't the harsh crimson red I had admired so much, but they were a bright blue, I'm assuming they were brighter than the rest's eyes. My legs began to shake, taking all of this in was difficult, it was all to surreal.

The water began bubbling once again. I stepped back assuming it would be some sort of weapon, but out sprang a little magenta sprite who came out at high speed. It started bouncing off the wall, into the ground and back up, directly into my hands. The light that shown on the sprite was bright, but I wasn't scared..the light..I wasn't afraid. She sat up in my hands and rubbed her head

"Ow ow ow ow.." she grumbled. I looked at her with curiosity. "What are you looking at buddy?!" she hissed. My bright eyes glared at her, obviously she had no manners and I didn't plan on dealing with it.

"Nothing." I simply threw her to the side. The fairy regained her flight before she hit the ground then flew to my ear, gripping and pulling it with her little hands. Despite her being so tiny, her little nails dug into my skin like pins, and she was tough, so the pulling stretched my ear in a way I had not wanted it to.

"Hey! Don't be so rude, I'm here to help you!" Me? Rude? Please. I would tell her off, but I needed to accept her help and not drive her away for the time being.

"Why?" I asked. How much help does this mother-fairy thing think I need?

"The great fairy told me: 'the mission that's at hand is the most difficult one he will face. A guide for such an adventure will serve useful.'" rudely mimicking the kind fairies voice, it was obvious she was dumped on to me to be her baby sitter. Great, something else to look forward to.

"So pipsqueak, what's your name?"

"Lissa."

"Alyssa?" I asked, being as they sounded similar.

"No you big-headed idiot! Lissa! Lissa Lissa!"

"Oh." I rolled my eyes in response. Obviously the A of her name when to her attitude. She wasn't going to cooperate well, I could just see it now.

"and you're Shadow, well, formerly at least. Now, you're Yellow or something."

"I'm just going to go ahead and be called Link, thanks." I shrugged, crossing my arms. I don't like the name yellow, it was incredibly un-natural to me. If it wasn't going to be Shadow, I definitely wanted it to be better than Yellow.

With introductions out of the way, I began to head out of the cave.

"Hey nimrod!" the annoying pain of a partner slammed into my head causing me to fall forward a little. I growled, but took a breath, controlling my demons anger. "Your sword." she flew to a sheathed blade that sat by a pillar. It was just like the other four's swords. A golden hilt with a beautiful silver blade, the handle wrapped in a black fabric. Finally, the end had a golden gem marking who I was. I simply grabbed it and headed on my way. I didn't know where I was going, but I knew it was not going to be fun.

"Alright boys, here's our next assignment," Green began explaining the mission plan to everyone at the back of the bar. "We have to fight this large monster that has been attacking this town continuously, making it almost unlivable." He pointed northeast on the map to a little town.

Ever since Vaati had been sealed, monsters have been left here and there, some minor ones, some very large ones. It was the job of the four swords to put them in their place, which called for them to defeat these gruesome beasts, sometimes alone. Though, they were ok with the four of them fighting together. It's when they were strongest.

Red sat and looked at the map with curiosity, his eyes widening with excitement as it was every time they had done something together. Blue propped his feet up and pretended not to care, though he was listening fully. Vio examined the map from his seat, then pulled out some books to investigate throughly on what they would be up against. Green stood, hovering the map trying to conjure up a plan.

"It's said that the monster we're going up against has a very hard shell." The violet hued Link told the group.

"Oh! So then we'll need something to shatter it?~" the optimistic member asked, feeling pride in knowing what was needed despite that being very broad.

The group talked about what's to come and created a plan. It was decided that they would head out right away.

"Geez, where are we?" I asked his fairy.

"Some where in the northeast area I think."

We had wondered aimlessly. Where I had originally started was very different from where I was now. After following the river for long enough, we had found uninhabited grass lands. I felt my stomach grumble, gnawing for some food. I had no money, no friends.. how was I going to get food? I tried to push away the feeling by kneeling at the lake. At first I just looked into my reflection in shock, seeing the blonde hair and blue eyes, I didn't want to remember what I looked like. After a bit I splashed my face, needing an extra realization that I hadn't been dreaming this entire mishap of events. I then returned my hands to the water in a cupped position, allowing myself to drink the mostly clean fluids from the lake. Once again I lifted my head, looking across the water, in a far distance I saw a town. Perhaps I should head there next.. I began walking without consenting my partner on the idea, but she didn't make a peep. She seemed more interested in Hyrule than I. All I remember is destroying forests and cities, I never actually had a chance to step back and look at this land.. now that I have, I'm glad.

Upon entering the town, it seemed pretty deserted. The food stands were closed (that was just wonderful on my part), there were no people on the street despite it looking like it could've recently been very inhabited, fountains were still going and some smoke from bakeries were soaring out of the chimneys in into the skies. Did they evacuate? I couldn't decipher it until I heard the noise. Large steps began stalking my way. They could be heard crushing the ground as it rounded the building and looked right at me from down the road. What was it? I knew what this was. It stood as tall and as wide as the temple of time. The creature was on all fours and resembled the structure of a crab, but it's legs were much longer, they were almost like four red swords that were ready to kill. Had the people here fallen victim to this monster? Had I known such a creature was in this land doing such evil deeds, I may have been able to do something.. but this wasn't my doing, or Vaati's. I know all of the monsters Vaati released and ruled over in the dark world, and this wasn't one of them. No, this came from far darker being, but I didn't even want to say the same. I drew my sword.

"You plan to fight this thing?!" Lissa yelled, concerned about dying herself.

"It's the reason I'm in the light world, right?" I just gave her a smirk, then got ready to fight.

The crab monster leaned down and smelt my face. Its nose was not like human or dog noses, it was just two open holes that aloud it to breathe. When it snorted out, a large chunk of it's snot covered my face. I went from heroic to pissed in a matter of seconds.

"What the hell?!" I yelled, wiping my face. "Now you're gonna get it buddy!" I slammed my sword into its nose, and it yelped in pain as it lifted me from the ground swinging its monstrous head and body up back into its walking position. I had no idea what to do. I hung with my sword inside of it's disgusting body. It's shell was soft and hard, so I chose a great place to bring in my sword. I looked down, I was a way above the ground, and letting go would cause a terrible injury. I was stuck, I didn't know what to do.. then, my sword started shining..

"Guys, did you hear that?! Someones here!" Green announced to the group.

"But we instructed everyone to evacuate, who would still hang around?" Red asked in confusion.

"Probably some idiot who's trying to be the hero! He's gonna pay!" Blue grumbled as he smashed his hands together.

"Save the beating for Caroktis Blue." Vio mentioned calmly as the four sprinted to the commotion of the fight.

Skidding to the street, Green looked up, he hadn't cared about that fact that this boy looked like them, he barely even noticed. All he knew was that someone was in trouble. "Hold on! We'll be there soon!" he yelled up to them. Vio noticed instantly the similarity that they had, but as Green had showed, that was a concern fpr after Caroktis' defeat. With the appearance of me, our swords shined a bright glow to signify they were at full power, if not more.

I held on for dear life, my sword began slipping, cutting the inside of this named "Caroktis'" nose. Green urgently called to Blue "If he falls, catch him! You're in charge of saving that person!" I scoffed at the thought 'why did it have to be Blue?' I asked mentally, but I wasn't going to let him get this satisfaction either. I'm sure if I let him save me I wouldn't hear the end of it, so I nudged my foot into this crab-thing's nose and lifted myself to its head, removing my sword.

Then Vio decided to take lead. Oh my dear traitor Vio, whatever he had in mind must've been good because he sure is a smartass.

"Everyone grab a leg, if we trip it, this will become easier to defeat. He's riding on the top of it's head now, as long as he hangs on, we can do this." Green seemed uncertain about the idea, but decided to try it anyway. Each of the Links (besides myself of course) began charging up a sword at a different leg, hoping Caroktis won't move. I took Caroktis' nostrils and attempted to use them as if they were reigns to keep the beast still. This allowed each Link to release the power of the four sword at once and right on the monster. Not being able to feel its legs, it fell. I held on tight as it crashed into the streets, causing dust and sand to fly around my back. I saw nothingness, but it was a bright nothingness. A happy nothingness.


	3. Chapter 3 - Acceptance

_Hello again! I hope you're enjoying my story thus far! This is a rather short chapter, and is still at the far beginning, but still important nonetheless. I hope you enjoy! Please critique. Thank you. _

* * *

The dust finally settled. I found myself gripping the the monster's indents on its shell for support so I wouldn't fly off of it. I had closed my eyes to protect to protect them from the dust, opening them, I realized the four were looking at me. No, not looking, they were staring. I could only think of the thoughts they had. 'Who is this imposture?' was one of them. This is what I had to do- I had to fit in. With this thought in mind, I stood up and wiped off my tunic.

"Great job guys." I said casually, sliding off of the creatures back and grabbing my sword again. Lissa was no where to be found, but who really cared about that brat anyway.

Red was the first one to approach me. He started off by poking my chest, then looking right into my eyes. Thirdly, he examined my sword.

"I don't get it.." he finally told the others. Red was obviously confused.

I looked over to the one I wanted acceptance from the most, Vio. He was keeping the farthest distance. The calm Link I had considered a friend.. I wanted him to be my friend again, especially now that I could be considered a light being, but, he didn't seem to want anything to do with me.

"You're kidding." Blue spurted. His tone was just rude, and I didn't want to deal with that either. He stormed up and crossed his arms. He leaned a bit closer (to close for comfort), then examined me up and down.

"Obviously if you're one of us, you're not a very attractive one." This comment really pushed my buttons.

"Excuse me?" I asked, my tone angered. How could he talk to me about attractiveness? His personality wasn't attractive in the slightest.

"Obviously. You wear such a flashy color. It doesn't mesh with your hair at all." Blue scowled. Was he REALLY trying to give ME fashion advise? Idiot. I'll deal with him later. I need to get on all of their good sides for now.

"Come on Blue, don't be so rude." Green began speaking as he approached the little group. "Where are you from?" he asked me. "What's your name?" was his second question.

I only decided to answer one of the two. "My name's Link." I crossed my arms, making the response blunt. The three in front of me had surprised expressions, they looked to each other for answers. While they did this, I again drew my attention to Vio, who had pulled out a book from his adventure pouch. I had to force away a smile, that's just like him..

"Vio? Can you explain this to us?" Red asked, trying to get him to come over. Vio sighed with disinterest and approached the team.

"I actually can't."

'ooh, the smart ass can't answer a question' I wanted to say, but I couldn't, that'd be to obvious.

Vio looked to me for a moment, our eyes met. It's been so long since I've seen those eyes. I missed those eyes. But he turned away almost instantly, looking to his leader to explain what he knew.

"In the legends, the hero gathered four elements and brought them to the elemental sanctuary. This sanctuary then created the four sword." he looked at each one of his teammates as he mentioned the elements, "The fire element created you, Red. The water element created Blue. The earth element created myself, and finally, the wind element assists in Green's power, being as he's the main Link. Each element was the color of our respective tunic. Being as there is no such thing as a fifth yellow element, I have no idea what he is."

The three listened carefully, even I had a bit of interest in the story. What was I going to say? I had to think quick.

Violet Link gave me a rude, almost evil glare. "So tell me, how did you get here?" he asked, hate clear in his eyes.

"I um.." I stammered. Dammit, I needed more time to think! More time..

"The Great Fairy created him." Lissa spoke up, flying out of my adventure pouch. "She sent me too. Geez, can't you all just accept a new member?" for once, Lissa's attitude allowed me to relax. The four, easily believing this story, nodded their heads.

"Why did she send you two?" The leader asked curiously.

"There's going to be a big battle or something, and you need more help." I smiled very slightly as Lissa spoke for me. I didn't want to speak yet, I hadn't figured out my new identity fully.

"Help?! We'll be fine on our own! Go back to the fairy fountain or something." Blue detested, waving a hand. "If worst comes to worse, all we need is me." he smirked proudly. His confidence has, and always will be, a nuisance. I shook my head and chuckled a bit, not able to stop myself.

"What are you laughing about?" he asked, feeling disrespected.

"Just your attitude." I told him. "Obviously working as a team would be best if the great fairy even thinks you need help." I wanted to choke on my words, I'd never worked on a team before. Of course, besides with Vio..

I looked to him again, he was holding a small book with his writing in it in his right hand. He had been taking notes on all of the monsters and their patterns, he didn't care about the others at all, or at least it had seemed that way. Feeling as if the others might notice my continuous gaze on my old friend, I looked to the remaining three. Red was giving me big, excited eyes. Blue was ready to fight me if it was needed. Green was trying to figure out if Lissa was telling the truth.

"I think you should join our team." Green said, after plenty of silence. Blue's mouth dropped.

"This flashy idiot?!" he detested. "You're kidding!" I didn't care all to much if Blue wanted me around or not, I'm sure if he went alone, he would prefer that anyway opposed to a team.

"I'm not kidding." Green held out his hand. "This guy- no matter where he came from- is one of us. And being one of us instantly accepts him as a member of our team." he gave me an amazing reassuring smile. His attitude was perfect for that of a leader. When I was the leader of my monsters, all I did was boss them around and insult them (I mean they were stubborn idiots anyway), Green on the other hand had compassion and kindness, and I kind of liked it. Don't tell him I said that, I don't want him getting cocky like Blue.

"Well, if they turn out to be double agents or something, don't look to me for help." the blue hued Link rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, not accepting a fifth member of the team.

"With that, I'd like to announce you as-" he was holding his hand out to me, but Red stopped him.

"Wait! He can't be a member if he doesn't have one of my nicknames~" The optimistic boy chimed happily at the thought of being able to give out another name. In response to him, I waved my hand in a circular motion, wanting him to hurry up.

"How's Yellow sound?" he asked me.

"No."

"Oh.. um.. Low?"

"Definitely not."

"Yell?"

"Ew."

"Ow?"

"Absolutely not."

"Yellow?" he suggested again.

"Fine." I caved and gave in, not wanting to hear what else the boy had in store for a name. I'm not sure how much farther he could have gone with breaking up the word "yellow" but that's where his mind set was, and I my as well just ignore how much I hated it. I'm sure I won't be in this state for all to long. Eventually they'll be able to call me Shadow again. Hopefully..

Green laughed gently at the spectacle that had been going on between Red and me. Once again, he held out his hand to me. "As I was saying, welcome to the team Yellow." he happily emphasized the word- no, the name Yellow. Blech. Whatever helped Red sleep at night I guess.

"Let's get going." Vio told them, leading the way.

"Where are we going?" Green asked confused. Most ideas should go through him before anything else is done, but Vio was more of a 'lone ranger' type due to his intelligence. Cocky bastard.

"Kakariko Village." he told them. Blue's mouth dropped, he's cheeks grew red with anger "That's across Hyrule you idiot! It's a two day walk!"

"And?" The smart one asked them all. "What difference does it make? What else do we have to do?"

"Eat." I answered. Vio's glare just made me smile. Getting on his nerves was funny.

"Excuse me?" he asked me, not having had accepted me as a member quite yet.

"I'm hungry." I chuckled with my answer. "can't we get some grub or something? I haven't eaten in a while."

"We'll stop back at castle town for supplies and a plan, and possibly a mission if one's needed in the area." The main Link compromised.

This caused Vio to continue his glare toward me, but he ignored his aggravation of wanting to move on farther than castle town and continued walking.

"Wait up Vio~!" Red said, catching up with his fast paced brother. Blue rolled his eyes and followed behind.

Suddenly I was frozen, I had to take a moment. I was on a team. I was being accepted. I wasn't afraid of the light. I once again had to stop to take some breaths and just..smile. Once again, it all felt incredibly surreal. Was this even real? My life felt..almost perfect. I wasn't.. lonely.

"Are you coming Yellow?" Green asked when I was lagging behind.

"Y-Yeah sorry!" Lissa hit me in the back of the head for stopping. She probably called me an idiot, but I was much to distracted to listen to her. As I ran, I passed a window. For a moment, I saw myself. Finally, I was ok with this outfit, this situation, and this setting.

I could get used to this.

Together, we returned to castle town.

* * *

"There's another sir.." a moblin spoke, his voice shaking.

"Another what." a calm voice responded.

"Another hero in a tunic. This one is yellow."

"Tcht.." it was a male voice. "Just another one to kill. It'll be fun I'm sure."

"The Violet one is coming on to us." it continued.

"Then target that one first. We can't have them figuring out anything we have planned or our location. Is that understood?"

"Y-Yes sir.." the little moblin responded, barely audible.

"IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?!" the calm voice became enraged in seconds. His voice echoing.

"Yes sir!" the moblin stood to attention, then ran out to tell his comrades what he had been told.

* * *

How long will my happiness last? I wonder..


	4. Chapter 4 - Welcome to Castle Town!

Upon entering castle town, I had this strange feeling in my stomach..

It was a feeling that could only be described as..

As...

Disgusted maybe? Blech. I hated seeing all of the excitement and happiness of the people in the daylight. Now that I can actually look to all of them, something was gnawing at me to look away. Trying to hide my disgust, I looked to the determined Green Link. I refused to walk behind him, I was tired of that, so I stalked right beside him. Knowing I was new to this land, he began explaining everything to me. The leader pointed out various shops and people that could assist us on our journey. I could really care less about the mask salesman or the girl who sold milk (but she was kinda cute..). Nonetheless, I really wanted to leave castle town. There was just to much... joy. There wasn't a lot wrong with joy I've realized, but I don't like to much of it. Red, for example, is way to annoying for me to really care about him. So much optimism in one place is just gross.

The group finally stopped at the bar for some food. I was the first to sit down, I plopped into the first seat I saw, also known as the closest seat to the entrance. This was obviously a designated area that they always came to. It was secluded to the back of the bar, and there were only four chairs, now five since Blue growled as he pulled in another. I probably took his seat, whatever, I'm ok with that. It was funny to watch him angry, I had to hide the smirk that had found its way onto my lips. Instead, I looked down at the map that was pinned onto the wood on the table, placing my elbows on top of it and pushing my cheeks back. Green waved a hand for "the usual", whatever that was. I just leaned and waited. Lissa decided to fly out of my pocket, joy.

"What is all of this?" she asked- no, she demanded the group to tell her.

"Well, this is our usual place to eat and figure out plans~" Red smiled and he held out his palm for her to sit into. The magenta fairy landed in his fingers and rested her wings. The red hero giggled and watched, finding a fairy, which he saw all the time, extremely interesting.

To the farthest right of our 'secluded area' on the wall, was a map of Hyrule, next to it, a message board. The message board held various letters asking for help due to the monsters that were running amuck. Bah, Hylians. Honestly, why can't they stand up and do thing for themselves? Instead, they sit back and wait for someone to rescue them. It's not only Hylians, it's really almost every species. They wait for those few people to do work for them. This is one of the many reasons why I resented Green. If you looked in his eyes, you could see his passion for this. His passion for doing other people's shit. But I mean, fighting that monster thing didn't feel too bad.. I'm sure if I weren't on top of it, I could've helped a bit more.

Green ripped a letter off the board. I guess there really wasn't discussion on what job they chose, as leader, all passes through him first. Whatever. The food he had gotten came to us. It was a strange finger-food fish dish.

"Try it out~!" Red had this bright grin. Sometimes I wonder if that smile was always a smile..

"If you don't like it, I can always get something else, but I'm sure you will." Green finished, pushing the plate to me. Way to interrupt my observations Hero-boy.

I examined the fish-like item. I dipped it in some strange orange looking sauce that was in the middle of the plate. I tasted this.. thing. But my Goddesses, light food was delicious! Whatever this was, I liked it.

I wasn't the only one, either. Vio was the next one to take a bite, that must've been his favorite thing on the menu.

Not even eating a bite, Green began his explanation, allowing the other three- now four-

to devour the snack he didn't even touch. "For our next mission, we'll be heading for Kakariko village." he stated. Observing the map.. that was a long journey. Blue's groan was very loud, he didn't want to take that kinda of trip, but was ignored by the other teammates.

"We'll spend the night at home, then go in the morning. We'll make it to the town at around three. We'll do our job, then head out from there." I didn't care that he hadn't had a bite. I was just eating at these.. fish-bite things. I've probably had most of the batch given to us.

"I'll be heading out to the library." Vio told them bluntly. "I'd like to grab a couple books on the situation, may I have the letter?" Green instantly handed him the plea note. The smart-ass just went to leave, not saying anything more.

"Can I join you?" I found myself asking. I didn't really have a reason to it, I just wanted to see.

"You may not." he said, slamming the door behind him. I slumped in my seat. How did I even consider him a friend? What made him my friend in the first place? Yeah, he deceived me, but he was mostly himself when no one was around. I guess I looked sad, because even Blue brought something up.

"Don't take it to heart, he's an ass." as a short-tempered hero idiotically mentioned. Should he really be talking as if he's NOT an ass? Oh well.

Red also brought a point up. "He likes to be alone a lot lately.." the boy had a sad sigh to him.

"He wasn't always like that." Blue mentioned, looking around on the ground. "Damn, that shadow is slacking." not seeing it, he was confused. "He's not here today."

"He's not...?" Red asked, looking around. The Red cladded hero looked around like a dog chasing his tail from his seat, soon he lifted the table cloth and looked under the table. "Shhhaaadddoooww" he called, questioning the location, not being able to find it. I felt a little flustered at the thought. They're looking for me? Cute. Oh well, they'll cope.

"That aside.." Green spoke. "We have our game plan, and we'll talk about what to do on the way. That said, let's get home and sleep."

"What about Violet?" It felt weird not calling him Vio, but I figured I should act oblivious to the name for a bit.

"Vio~" Red corrected, I simply nodded in his direction.

"He comes home when he's done, it'll only be an hour more I'm sure." Finalizing everything (even the final words), Green paid and left, the others following behind. I did it as if it were an instinct. Being behind him felt wrong, so I walked next to him again.

Once we actually got to their home, I just wanted to lay down, but these guys didn't stop, or at least Green didn't. He headed right for the weapons chest.

"We don't have many weapons left that you may want, but here are your choices." Green opened the chest. Looking in I saw a slingshot (boring), the lens of truth (useless), some pot (what?), wait a minute.. is this. It is. I picked up the item gently, I didn't want to break it. Its craftsmanship was perfect, it glistened against the moonlight that came through the window. These items were a rarity to come by. Finding people who actually forged such beautiful pieces was difficult, yet, these idiots had four. A glass bottle. Green noticed my curiosity and interest and chuckled about how I looked.

"Don't worry." he said, picking up another bottle. "We share these amongst ourselves. So that's not really the item you can choose for your special item." His tone was light, he was treating me like a friend. I tried to force away a smile.

The weapon I decided was this whip I found. It was held by an extremely durable rope with a claw at the end. This sharp claw could easily dig into wood, I could tell it'd be useful in more ways than one.

With that decided, everyone went to their respectful rooms. Green set up a bed on the couch for me, despite it being morbidly uncomfortable, I slept on it anyway. This day had been very exciting, I almost instantly passed out as if it were a cloud. My mind finally has a time to relax, and I can't remember the last time I had that chance. I was safe.

I dreamt of myself falling..down.. all I could see was the blue sky and clouds passing me. I wasn't flying like those dreams I had overheard Red talking about once, I was just falling to my death. For some reason, I didn't stir to wake up. I let it happen. Fear hadn't surged through me, only relaxation. I knew I was dreaming, and if I did die in this dream, I'd just wake up. Looking down, I saw the ground hurtling towards me, right before I hit it..

SLAM.

I sprung up from my spot in the living room. Ironically enough, that slam wasn't from my dream, it was Vio finally arriving home. If it weren't so dark, I would've checked the time.

"Hey bookworm." I said, figuring that would at least be ok since I, as Yellow, knew he read like it was a sport. But he didn't respond. He treated me as if I wasn't there and walked past me. How rude.

I nudged myself back into my uncomfortable state, trying to wander off to sleep again. The darkness I saw when I closed my eyes was soothing enough for me to finally get some real sleep, hopefully now undisturbed.

Again, I soon began to dream. This time, I was in darkness. I only knew I was asleep because there was a faint red light, and voices were heard.

"Master Haleus.." it was faint, and I continued to miss little pieces of it. "Kakariko...monster...dead...hero...castle..." it cut off. Suddenly, I was stirred awake. This short dream must've lasted hours, because once I opened my eyes, rays of sun had shown in once again. I sat up, needing to think instead of rest. Everyone else was still asleep, except for Red. He must've woken up early to cook for the entire group.

"Good morning, Yellow~!" he smiled brightly. I gagged, not only at his happy tone, but his use of that name. Couldn't there be something better? I bet Vio would come up with something cooler, but I'm sure he didn't give two shits about me.

"Morning" The tone I used was more tired than I had expected it to be. I was stirred to wake up twice, maybe I didn't get much sleep, maybe I got a lot, who knew? As Red cooked, I laid there with my eyes open, thinking. Was the monster going to try and kill the heroes? That's typical. Nothing we couldn't handle. But what about the castle? Maybe I should bring it up to Green.. no, that's a bad idea, they might get suspicious about my origins. I'll only mention it if it's brought up. Yeah, that sounds like a good plan.

Wait a minute, I'd just realized, where was Lissa this entire time? Once I finally had her in my head, I noticed she'd been sleeping at the other end of the couch, nudged restlessly into the pillow.

Good, at least I still had my bitch fairy.

Once everyone was awake, we sat at the table. Green had found an extra seat and squeezed me in with the others. Watching them squirm made it obvious to me that they weren't usually this close. Blue seemed pretty pissed, but eh, that's just funny. Once Lissa woke up, she flew to the table tiredly with a little yawn. Red enthusiastically handed her a plate, he made it special for her, little fairy portions with a little fairy cup he made.. how does this guy manage all of these tiny crafts? Geez..

Eventually we were all settled and ready to go. I have my whip in my adventure pouch, sword in hand, and my bottle in the pocket. I felt invincible with that thing. Green had a boomerang, Blue a mallet, Red a fire rod, and Vio a bow and arrow.

There's a funny thing about adventure pouches, they could hold as much as you wanted. They used a magic source around the top of the tie of the bag and shrinks all of your items. The more items you added, they smaller they got. The problem with that is once the items got to small, you could no longer find what you were looking for. This said, we only grabbed the essentials. Food, fishing rods, and a pan to cook the fish we caught with. It seemed as though we were ready for a camp out, but truthfully we were ready to defend out land.


	5. Chapter 5 - Why so Blue?

_First, I want to thank you all for your patience! I've gotten nothing but positive reviews and I really do promise to get back to my "every other week" updates soon. Secondly, this is my birthday present.. to you guys. I do intend to have another chapter out soon (like, within the next few days). Lastly, I'll be uploading some concept art to some of the villains and characters to my DeviantArt soon, so feel free to follow me there as well (xXimaginationofmeXx). So, please review and I appreciate all of you reading! _

* * *

After more walking than I actually wanted, we made it to the village. Our mission was simple- defeat the monsters that were constantly coming to bother the towns people and then leave. As "heroes" we weren't allowed to take any compensation for our deed. Being a hero is a job RIGHT? That's what I thought at least. Apparently Princess Zelda already pays them for what they do in housing and food, so it makes sense not to take from the people. I guess.

No one complained about the whole walking thing, but I wanted to groan so badly. I wasn't as used to walking in large areas as these four were. Vio walked at if it was nothing, carrying a book. Blue stayed silent while Red yammered to him about random stuff Blue probably already knew. Finally the faithful leader was carrying the compass and map, leading our every move. None of them seemed bothered about how many hours we'd been walking. I was about to ask them about it, before Lissa spoke out.

"How long until we get there?" she huffed with aggravation, a typical bitch emotion from her.

"About an hour." Green responded truthfully, even I felt a bit disappointed hearing that.

"That's so annoying! This sun is ruining my wings." the magenta fairy pouted before flying into my pouch. Great, now I have to carry her.

"So um Yellow? What kind of big thing is going to happen?" Red asked, breaking the mostly-silent atmosphere we previously had.

"I don't know." I answered, running my fingers through my blonde hair. "I just know I'm here."

"How useful." I heard Vio mutter.

"Just because I don't know, doesn't mean I'm not useful." It was weird to go against Vio's remark, but I couldn't help myself. I hate being called useless, I know I'm not useless..

"Don't start fighting." Green told us before Vio could respond. "We don't need any of that, we're almost there, anyway." Per usual, like a father, he made sure everyone was in line. The group led in silence for another hour.

The town here was completely opposite to the town I had met everyone at. The first town everyone had already evacuated, in this town, everyone was living like it was normal. Were they waiting for the heroes to save them, and just living in comfort like idiots? They should have left town. The second we walked through those gates, a middle-aged women ran to us.

"Are you the heroes?" she asked pleadingly.

"The one and only!" Blue boasted with confidence.

"Thank the Goddesses! The monsters here are just terrible!"

"Why haven't you evacuated?" I found myself asking the women.

"We weren't allowed to. The men have been taken by these.. monsters. They've been working them hard down in the woods, doing manual labor." That meant more walking.

"Don't worry mam'! We'll help all your husbands and sons and others!" Red smiled to reassure her. His smile obviously gave the women comfort, she sighed in relief and waved for one of the teenage ladies to come her way.

"Mavya? Would you mind leading the heroes to the work sight?" the young girl just nodded in response as she began to walk.

Down a short pasture, up a hill, and down a hill, past a river. Finally ending up at the creepiest set of woods.

"In there." she silently informed us. "They're building something." after talking, she left without another word. She must have been shy. We could hear the men groaning to carry.. rocks maybe? The forest had a strange..home like feel. I walked through it with almost full confidence. My sword was raised in hand, the other four curiously followed behind me. Lissa flew out of my pouch to give us light for our feet. Eventually, we made it to a clearing. There was a tall, sleeping monster sitting in the center on a throne. The men were building walls around him out of stone. Their hands, bleeding. Their muscles aching. Their lips were dry and their sweat glistened. It was a hideous sight, but something I had been used to thanks to Vaati.

Idiotic moblins were standing guard, we easily slid by and scoped the area. There were only weak moblins. Nothing we couldn't handle, I'm sure.

"There doesn't appear to be any real danger." Vio whispered to us.

"I agree. I say we knock out the moblins here, and see what happens." Green chimed in. We nodded in response and got our weapons ready. Within seconds, we ran out and attacked the maybe thirty moblins that stood in the way of the abused Hylians. My whip really came in handy. I was able to use it as an item to take the clubs away from the enemy, or pull them in to stab into my sword. I obviously chose the best weapon. Lissa even tried to help out, by ramming herself into a moblins head to knock it over so Blue could smash it. All together, we made a great team, but that wasn't the end of it. By the time we easily defeated these small beasts, the men had evacuated back to their homes. I, again, felt proud to be on this side.

Before we left, we examined the monster in the middle. With construction and the moblins gone, it was silent. The monster was like a large six foot slender human, but with more.. purple-blackish skin. It also had a tail.. which, as we looked at it, began to move.. that's the first time this has moved since we got here, and I'm sure it must have been the first time since the walls around it were being made. We all watched as the.. thing slowly began to become reanimated. Once it's eyes opened, we braced ourselves. It's eyes were a light grey from what we saw, they were barely opened after all.

"What IS that?" Blue loudly questioned, emphasizing his words. Lissa shook, and hid behind me.

"I can feel it.." she stuttered. Despite us all eyeing the beast as it slowly stood to it's feet, she could tell we were curious as to what she was going to say. "It's dark aura. This is a little of what the Great Fairy was talking about. Only a little.. it's not nearly strong enough." Once she finalized her thoughts, Red lost his focus to answer her "you mean this is only a piece?! It's so scary looking!". It's attention swiftly turned to our little red friend. It's hand lifted, it's claws glistening from the light coming down. These claws added four inches to it's hand. Water from the river began moving up the hill to attack Red. The boy reacted quickly, lifting his fire rod and fighting water with fire to make a large cloud of steam. We knew we had to react, but it stopped attacking, and pointed to Blue.

"You.." it spoke, it's voice sounding like nails on a chalkboard. "I.." for some reason, it couldn't get words out properly, it must have only known a little bit of the Hylian language. "kill.. blue hero.." it finished talking, quickly following up with a sprint to Blue. No one even had a split second to react before it swiped it's long claws across our teammates chest. The short-tempered idiot actually did something right for once as he tried to avoid it by letting himself fall back. He just barely was able to get the action done, his stomach getting scratches deep enough to stain his blue tunic slightly crimson. Green and I had similar thoughts to protect our group. My whip went flying towards the monster, grabbing his right arm. It wrapped around it tightly, the claw at the end digging deep into it's arm. It roared in pain, and fought against my grip. When I began to struggle, Vio assisted me and grabbed the rope too. The monster was pulling towards Blue. Why did it want to kill Blue so badly? Why was he special? Oh well, right now was a time for action, not thought. While we held it back, Red decided to take action. He pointed his fire rod directly at the monsters stomach and tried to singe it, but to no avail. The water began to heal him. My first thought was to get it away from the water- and Blue. As much as an ass Blue was, I guess we needed him. Green took the chance to attack. He obviously was thinking of my previous thought "no thought, just action". I found my grip tightening on my rope and using all of my strength to pull this beast my direction. The force caused it to trip, giving the leader a chance to use a final blow on it's head. Despite it not having much knowledge on our language, it certainly knew how to avoid an attack. Rolling right out of the way, Green struggled to get his sword out of the ground.

"Let it go." Blue ordered. I looked at him like he was crazy, but Lissa ended up speaking for me.

"Are you crazy?! It's trying to kill you! Only you! Why do YOU want us to let it go? Are you stupid?!" Her rant continued as my grip began to slip. Blue's serious attitude turned into a cocky grin.

"Maybe a bit, not really. But I know what I'm doing, don't worry about me. I'm the main Link, I know how to handle myself." even though this sounded like a very stupid choice, Vio let go, believing in his group member. After pondering the choices in my head for a moment, I pulled my rope to the left a bit, causing the claw to come lose and release from the monster. What other choice did I have? This thing was going to get away then start attacking anyway. I myaswell let it go while Blue was good and ready, and not caught off guard like the first time around.

"Follow my lead!" Blue called. He began to run. The idiot was never going to outrun this fast monster. In order to avoid each attack, he rolled out of the direction of it's moves. While, at the time it looked like a good strategy, he eventually would run out into the field- the field! Blue was planning on running away from the close by stream. His intentions were to get it far away from where it could heal itself. I wish I had caught onto that earlier. Following behind, the four of us were determined to get this job finished before the moon came into the sky. As I had thought, Blue got hit, badly, in the back. He rolled down a grass hill, but this area was a perfect pasture. There was no water that could be seen for a distance. Most plants looked to be almost withered because they hadn't gotten watered. This wound was definitely worse than the first, and he struggled to get up. Red's steps quickened tremendously, he made it to protect Blue with his sword as the beast swung his claws again for the final kill. The two heroes seemed to be close friends, or at least Red was close to Blue in the sense that he saw the hot-tempered hero as a big brother figure. The red cadded hero's sword went right through the creatures arm, cutting it clear off. There was no water nearby for him to regain it, so it fell and just evaporated into light. With it's left arm gone, this would be a little easier. Red refused to let Blue stand due to his condition, but the rest of this monster was nothing we couldn't handle without his mallet. I cracked my whip, once again grabbing his right arm. I pulled.. and pulled..tightening, until it broke off again and dissolved into light. All we had to do was dismember this dark thing and our problems would be solved, or, at least part of our problems. Each of us grabbed a section. Blue sat up, clenching his stomach, and watched. It was obvious he felt impressed with himself that he had thought this up. Red and Green each had a leg, Vio grabbed the tail and back area, and finally, I beheaded it. With each limb gone, it's torso followed the rest of it's body. Did it return to the dark world? I think that's how I looked when I was ripped from the light world. But you know, it's hard to tell when you're, you know, dying.

We returned to the village and got Blue the help he needed. His wounds were patched and medicated. The people insisted we took a donkey home with us to carry the wounded boy, but even he refused the offer. Blue was to prideful to admit he was in pain.

"We'll just find a fairy on the way home~" Red exclaimed happily. Pink fairies healed wounds with their magic, not all wounds, but as many as their magic would permit at that time. Our heroes wounds weren't too bad, one fairy would do in the end if we found one.

We left, right on time as Green predicted. I definitely started growing hungry, and we decided to stop by a stream to set up camp after an hour and a half of walking. The hero in blue relaxed as I took his job of fishing. After fifteen minutes, I was about to give up.

"Damn the Goddesses!" I swore, gripping the fishing pole tighter.

"Be patient." Vio told me, crossing his arms. "Fish aren't easy to catch, they eat when they chose fit. You'll get something soon enough. And, those are Blue's words, not mine." I rolled my eyes at the final statement. Of course he wouldn't talk to me seriously. I guess he's more of the lone wolf of the team, if that's even possible to have in a group. Time passed..nothing.. nothing.. aha! I got a bite. This guy fought, but I was stronger. After that, it got easier. Lissa started talking to me. Once camp was set up, Green sat and waited, too.

"May I talk to Lissa?" he asked me, after a while of silence.

"Sunny days over here has no control over me, feel free to talk to me all you want~" she smiled proudly, enjoying her assertive attitude. Who is she calling 'sunny days' anyway? That's even worse than the other names! I continued my fishing and listened to their conversation.

"So, you can feel a monsters dark aura?" he asked her, wanting his questions answered.

"I guess so. It's kind of helpful. I knew I felt something omitting from that thing before it started moving, but once it moved, it was like.. completely different. The aura died down when it moved from water, but was strong when it was near it, so I guess it was element-based." she rested on Green's shoulder as she spoke. He watched my fishing line as he listened to her.

"We all figured it was element-based, but why it went after Blue is the question.. any ideas?" he asked her. She shook her head, which, from a humans point of view was not noticeable whatsoever.

"No." she finally said, realizing that just the shake of the head wouldn't do her much good in conversation.

Another fish pulled my line, I reeled it in and grabbed my net.

"Does the great fairy have any answers for us, would you think?" The main hero leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees.

"No. She's not anywhere near here. Even so, if she had any clue, she would have told me originally."

I caught another fish. Like anyone cared.. they continued their petty conversation. I eventually caught a good five fish. Red had prepared the fire and pan for cooking. Yet again, he knew what he was doing, and did his usual thing. Green was hanging around Lissa, Blue was sleeping, Vio was reading (nerd), so I decided to spark a conversation with Red.

"How did you learn to cook so well?" that was honestly something I've wanted to know. When did he have time to sit down and get a lesson on how to cook?

"It's just instinctive I guess~" he cheerfully answered. "Blue doesn't have the patience, Green doesn't have the time, and Vio just doesn't want to. I ended up doing it on our first adventure together, and just improved since." the boy glistened with joy as he talked about everyone on the team. Red definitely saw them all as brother figures, and treated them as such. He probably now saw me as a little brother, and began showing me how to cook the fish correctly. The skills I learnt on this day I probably won't be using again for a very long time, but at least I learnt something.

After eating and cleaning up for the night, we all went to bed. I once again had that same dream of myself falling.. it was uneventful, until I began plummeting into darkness. The hues of the sky slowly turned orange..then red.. then black. I couldn't see anything, until I saw Vaati. No.. not him.. not Vaati. He was a terrible man- lazy, but terrible. He had that face of disgust, the one he always had towards me. I never noticed it until after I betrayed him, but that's solely because I knew nothing but hatred and loneliness from the dark world. That look was enough to start to bring me to wake up. A second before I woke up, I heard a voice say 'protect', as I jolted to a sit up.

The fire wasn't out yet, and Vio was sitting watching it. I guess he couldn't sleep either. He obviously had seen me moving.

"Come here." he said, gesturing to the dirt beside him. There were a few twigs in the fire place, enough to get it going for only a few more minutes. "Let's talk." Oh no.


	6. Chapter 6 - Vio

_This is the chapter I have been personally anticipating, I hope you all enjoy it. Please review, I hope you enjoy~_

* * *

I struggled to move my feet. I just..looked at him for a minute. He wanted me to sit with him and actually talk, yet he's barely said two words to me. I hope this goes well. I stood next to the log seat for a moment.

"Tell me." The Violet hero began as he shuffled his hands into his lap. "What's your significance?" A strange question, but it was to be expected from someone like Vio.

"To help you all on your journey." I answered strongly.

"Wrong." He continued. I just stared at him in retaliation. How could I be wrong? I knew why I was here, I'm pretty sure. That's what the fairy told me.. "You're here because of something you did elsewhere. You're trying to make things better, aren't you? This is about you." Once he finished I just..stared at him.

What. How did he...what? I always knew Vio was smart, but how could he have conjured the exact definition of why I was here? That's just ridiculous. Suddenly, he started laughing. Laughing. Honest to goodness laughing. That's like.. completely new for him. What was so funny about this situation that made him laugh? It must have been pretty damn amusing.

"But that's just ridiculous. I suppose I'm just having high hopes." He shook his head, examining the fire. I had nothing to say, so I just stood and listened until the silence lasted longer than I had anticipated.

"High hopes for what..?" I stammered out, finally finding myself sitting on the log beside my old friend.

"It's a long story I don't feel the need to get into. That, and it's not important." He was absolutely mesmerized by the flames. At first I felt it was because the outdoors were kind of chilly, and glaring directly into the warm glare could warm him up, but I soon realized it that wasn't it. He did not care to look at me, and the fire was his distraction into his thoughts. What was on his mind must have been important, but he's not the kind of guy who'll just come out and tell me his problems.

The wind blew as silence consumed us for a few minutes. We both had so much to say, but no courage to say it. Isn't that funny, knights and heroes are meant to be courageous, but neither of us could even find the words to talk to each other, it was almost laughable. Eventually I realized it wasn't a very good idea to answer many questions he may have had for me, so instead, I began the conversation.

"I'm here to listen, we have plenty of time~" I chimed, excited to listen to him talk about seemed like he needed it anyway. Plus, I guess I couldn't control how I felt. There's a narcissistic part of me and that part of me likes hearing Vio show his true feelings about me.

His fingers twitched. He licked his lips, deciding whether or not to talk to me about how he felt. For a moment he opened his mouth, a little squeak coming out, but he lost whatever words he wanted to say and closed it.

"It's ok." I gave him a bit of a reassuring smile that he didn't notice. "I don't plan on judging you or anything. It's not like we have anything better to do. I've got a while." The smile felt unnatural, so once I noticed he wasn't planning to look at me, I simply went back to a more serious attitude. He scoffed.

"I don't know anything about you. How can I be so certain of something like that?" he bluntly asked. My answer was quick, I knew what had to be said.

"Because I'm Link, just like you. We share this bond thing, am I right?" I was Link, I had to remind myself. Not just his shadow anymore, but also a part of the team. I was Link, I was..

"No, you are not. You're just.." he looked to me for a moment, noticing my facial expression. I had quickly went from relaxed to disappointed. He stopped there. "Yes, you are right." a final sigh came from him. "You ARE Link, even if you're not from the Four Sword. Had I not been so selfish, I could accept you a bit more, but I'm having issues doing so." His eyes averted to my stomach, refusing to look at my face. I started to get confused. It seemed like he really wanted to talk, and things were beginning to slip.

"Talk to me." I told him, "there's no reason not to, I won't tell the others." The violet hero turned from my abdomen and looked into my eyes, as if looking for the truth. Once he found it, he returned to the fire which continued to dance around on the few sticks that were left.

"I suppose.." he finally began. I tried to pressure him more. "Well fine, if you don't trust me don't bother-" he instantly cut me off, not wanting me to turn away from him when I was ready to listen.

He repeated himself from before. Deciding whether or not it was a good idea to explain to me what was on his mind. Personally, him talking is better than me. I might be the one who slips if I'm not careful. He finally opened his mouth, letting words come out so he could talk.

* * *

Since this "yellow" Link appeared, millions of questions have appeared in my mind. Not only questions, but memories. This boys eyes, even some of his personality reminds me of Shadow. Though, I refuse to let myself get distracted by foolish thoughts such as this. Shadow's gone, he's been gone, he's not coming back. Perhaps the Great Fairy brought this "Yellow Link" here to strengthen me as a person. To help me get through the sadness and regret I've been feeling. I will admit, I've not only pulled myself away from the others since that incident, but I've also secluded myself from my memories and focused solely on saving the others and reading my books. That's all that matters. Reading. Training. Fighting. Repeat..repeat...repeat.. while I need to stop doing this to myself, I don't want to. Part of me feels as though I deserve it, though, another part of me feels as though there's something else I could be doing for him after he gave the ultimate sacrifice. We didn't make a grave, there was nothing to be put on or in it. While this, I understand completely; mourning will do me no good. He most likely doesn't appreciate it, but there's nothing more I'd like to do.

A traitor. That's what two people have called me. Blue and Shadow. I betrayed my group to join the dark side, but they didn't know it was only for information. That's when Blue called me a traitor. Soon enough, I betrayed Shadow to save Hyrule. He caught me, yes, and tried to kill me, but my team saved me. That's when Shadow called me a traitor. After that, we killed him..we had thought. But then, the dark lord Ganon forced him back into the light world. We began our final battle with the wind sorcerer Vaati, but we struggled quite a bit. Shadow used his final breaths to push the mirror of darkness and destroy it, bringing himself with it. The shadow who wanted to become light.. I watched as his body slowly vanished into the shining sun as the castle began to crumble. That was about a year ago, but what would I have known? I've lost track after so long.

After all of this time, suddenly this boy comes along with a strong entrance saying "the Great Fairy brought me to help". He claimed the position of "the fifth Link", and I hated him for it. That position was meant to go to the one and only Shadow. It's almost funny, their likeness is uncanny..what if that Yellow actually is Shadow, but without the memories..? That reincarnation deal that has been thought to have happened after death, there are many hypothesis to it. I had to find out for myself, but thus far, I hadn't had a chance. When he came, I needed to examine him first. The trip home showed he was completely harmless and confused, which was a good sign. He was simply an idiot, but not the dangerous type that would end up ruining our journey. We had plenty of idiots on this team, the addition of one more would not change a thing. I went to the library the night we returned home and read about the Great Fairy's power to learn more of it. To my luck, I had learnt nothing. All of the books I read only said of a "fairy that grants great power and watches over the other fairies of the world". This moron certainly had nothing more than a sword and companion fairy. After that, I looked up information on the previous heroes. Some of the legends consisted of a man who fought in the first war, a boy from the sky and the boy who reforged the holy sword, but after that, I was out of ancestors to see who this boy might resemble. Yet again, none of them had the answers I needed. What more could I research? I had no idea.. Hyrule was still young, not many evil-doers had arisen, so not many heroes have been needed. After I finished reading the legends and getting absolutely no answers, I checked the clock, it was late, thus, I headed home. Right as I opened the door, the yellow one on the couch had woken up. In the darkness, his features we immensely similar to that of the one I had missed so. I didn't want to look at him, so I didn't and just headed to bed.

My intentions were not to make him feel unwelcome, it was for my own selfish reasons that I had ignored him. I had way to many questions to begin talking to him, but, sometimes the only way to get things done is to do things you don't want to do. He had woken up yet again from another dream on this night after we fought in Kakariko village. Yellow certainly had something wrong with him, or something on his mind, but I wasn't about to let him talk first. I had to tell him and just end these conceited emotions of mine. Though, for some reason, this felt like an incredibly hard thing to do..

"A long time ago, I had met someone lonely." I began. "No, that's wrong. Misunderstood, maybe. He wasn't evil, but he certainly hadn't made the right choices." The yellow one just sat and listened. Through every word, every explanation I made, he just looked at me. At times, I could tell he was trying to hide a smile. Every word that came out of my lips were, for once, not from my intelligent mind, but from my emotions. It's something that one would call 'heartfelt emotions'. "I betrayed my team, is what they thought. But in truth, I betrayed the shadow being. Then, he made the ultimate sacrifice- his life- and I couldn't feel more guilty." is how I ended the entire story. I wasn't sure how to put more feelings into any other words. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A heartfelt Vio? You're kidding me. Were my ears lying to me? Were my eyes?! Was this him..? Did he really feel that bad...? As much as I want to say it's funny or amusing that he would talk to me this way, I couldn't help but truly feel flattered. He actually wanted me here, but he couldn't know it was me..I sat there silently. I sure as hell wasn't going to tell him I've been here the whole time. His eyes were still locked on the fire, they had only moved a few times to look at my reactions, I hadn't changed my facial expressions. I think. Once he finished and broke his attention span from the fire, he looked at me, wanting answers. At first I had no idea what to say, but I finally collected the words I needed. "Seems like a shit emotion you need to get rid of." I scuffed my hair, feeling the late night want to take me to sleep. "I'm sure that Shadow still feels like shit too. You should just try to tell him there's no reason to feel like shit, because he probably thinks you shouldn't feel like shit." I should really become a therapist for my words of wisdom. He just shook his head and rolled his eyes at me. I couldn't tell if he was amused or trying to insult my intelligence.

"I'm going to sleep." He said after letting out a short yawn. Maybe he just didn't know what to say, or how to react to it. "We'll talk more tomorrow. Talking about me wasn't my intention." He went over and laid down under the tent, where the other three were sleeping. I looked at them. Red was nudged into Blue. Blue was taking the most space, spreading his legs out on top of Green and Red, Blue had been in between. Green was sleeping like a princess, with his hands folded over his chest. Vio laid next to Green, laying on his side and trying to sleep. The only spot that was left was next to Red, where I got up and crawled next to. There was a lot of space thanks to how close he was to Blue. I laid down and tried to fall asleep again, hoping I didn't dream of Vaati again..

* * *

"I thought I told you to go for the Violet one first?!" a male voice yelled. "We've lost one of the troupes, and for what?! A message?!" It was simply furious. A moblin fearfully listened.

"I-I apologize master, w-we just.. the other one wasn't ready yet.."

"Then MAKE it ready. I'm not going to wait for nothing." the voice relaxed, and his legs crossed over one another. "My wrath is nothing in comparison to what Lord Vaati's once was. If we plan to avenge him, we have to do it right. And in order to do it right, we have to do it my way. IS THAT CLEAR?!" a group of moblins jumped at his sudden anger.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-YES SIR!" They saluted before running out of the room that was owned to this undeceive mood-changing voice.

"Heed my words heroes, you'll be done with this adventure before it truly begins.." he scoffed as he completed speaking to his followers and himself.


End file.
